In assembling various structural members, it is desirable that these structural members be quickly and easily assembled in the field. It is also sometimes useful that the connection between the members be flexible to allow some relative motion and to reduce loads.
HDPE (High Density Polyethylene) pipes are nowadays being used in multiple applications, such as aquaculture, and other structures. There is often a need to connect these pipes together, which is usually done by tying them one to another with ropes, metal or plastic clamps and braces, etc. Sometimes, the tying is made through one or more tires, which are placed between the pipes to prevent or cushion collisions or rubbing between the pipes in dynamic conditions (i.e. when the sea is rough). Such a way of tying is many times cumbersome, allows unwanted movement of the pipes, hard to do and undo, and creates strain and damage to the pipes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,829 to Daniels discloses an inflatable connector for clamping opposed peripheral salients on hollow conduits, which comprises an elongated elastomeric body including in cross-section a base portion and a clamping portion including oppositely extending flange portions and movable and deformable jaw portions spaced from the flange portions to form oppositely extending slots for receiving the salients and spaced from each other and the base portion to form an inflatable cavity, and valve structure for expanding and filling the cavity with fluid for moving and deforming the jaw portions apart and around the salients to close the slots and clamp the salients therein.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.